The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Driving a vehicle can be dangerous and requires various motor skills in order to minimize the risk of an accident, such as visual perception, judgement, attentiveness, and decision making Every year The Federal Highway Administration (FHA) reports approximately 2.5 Million intersection accidents, i.e. 40 percent of all accidents recoded nationally. Traditional measures to reduce crashes include improved geometric design, congestion management strategies, as well as better driver education and enforcement. While such measures are generally effective, they are often not feasible to implement.
An accident can be an example of an anomaly in traffic, which can result in blockage of traffic movement that in turn leads to wasted fuel and time. Current traffic light systems have no provisions for preventing such anomalies from occurring and/or managing the traffic in cases of anomalies such as vehicular accidents and traffic blockage on roads. The traffic light systems are updated manually, or often not at all, after occurrence of such events. Such management of the traffic control systems requires either significant effort, resulting in lost time and energy, or accepts lost traffic efficiency.
Thus, an improved and efficient traffic light system is required that could automatically manage despite occurrences of vehicular accidents and traffic blockage.